


If Our Lives Were A Musical, These Would Be Our Songs

by LadyCizzle



Series: James Morrison Collection [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: James Morrison Collection, M/M, Varies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCizzle/pseuds/LadyCizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Steve and Danny's relationship through the awesome songs of James Morrison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once When I Was Little

**Author's Note:**

> So a long time ago I came up with an idea while listening to one of my favorite songs by the awesomely talented James Morrison. Since I love almost all of his songs and I totally love anything that involves McDanno I decided to mash-up my two favorite things and thus this collection was born. After working like crazy to get it finished I finally got the wonderful Huntress69 to beta this for me. Not only did she do that she made the artwork for the collection and gave me the sites where I could post the songs for others to listen to. I put it off for a while and then decided to post it during the month of June as not as a way to soothe the long hiatus but to have something productive to do over my birthday. The collection consist of 10 songs, all by James Morrison collaborated with 10 fics that will be posted with a link to the song over a span of one fic every other day or if I'm to eager one each day.
> 
> Link to the song: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=LP4RAIVX (copy and paste)  
> Can also be found on LJ under the username cancer22
> 
> Also slight spoiler for episode for 1x20 but really, if you hadn't seen it you must live under a rock

1) Once When I Was Little - A snapshot of Danny and Steve’s favorite childhood memories.

 

Summer vacation was what Danny lived for when he was young. Not only because he was out of school for three whole months but the summer meant he could spend all day running around with his friends and family. He and his siblings would spend the time riding bikes in the neighborhood or at the swimming pool when the heat was unbearable. Whenever his sisters were busy doing girly things Danny would take his brother Matt with him to play baseball with the neighborhood kids.

They would also have family outings. Since his mother was a school teacher she insisted that they learn at least one new thing during the summer. Danny could remember being dragged to the zoo, museums, planetariums, and any other place his mother deemed educational. Sometimes she would take them to New York City and show them the sights while teaching them the history of the lively city. Danny often hated the trips to New York, he was a Jersey boy after all, but made a seldom promise that he was never going to leave.

When his father had time off he would round up his children and take them to games at Yankee Stadium. These were Danny's favorite days seeing as how baseball was his favorite sport but he got to spend time with his dad. To Danny, his dad was his hero. Not because he spent the days risking his life to save other people but for the simple reason that no matter what Danny did or said his dad was always there to tell him everything would be alright.

Yeah, I could dream more then

I could believed more then

That the world could only get better

I could be free more then

I could pretend more then

That this life could only show me good times

Once when I was little

Steve was 13 when his father took him on his first hiking trip. It was during summer vacation and his dad had taken the week off to spend time with his family. It was early in the morning when Steve awoke to his father shaking him and telling him to go get dressed. At first Steve thought they were going fishing but when his father told him to wear his boots Steve knew otherwise. After he put his clothes on he went downstairs to find his mother in the kitchen drinking tea. When she saw him come into the kitchen she handed him a backpack and kissed him on the cheek.

The sun was barely out when they stepped outside, a backpack on both their backs as they got into his dad's Marquis and made the 45 minute drive to the mountain range. Along the way Steve listened enthusiastically as his father regaled his own childhood stories. As they hiked up the mountain Steve looked in awe at the magical sight surrounding him. He had lived in Hawaii for his entire life and never before had he seen something so beautiful and breathtaking.

Steve could remember his dad looking down at him smiling as he challenged his son to a race up the mountain. He would never beat him but Steve had fun trying. After the race, his father led him to the Petroglyphs that were carved into the rocks of the mountain. He had never seen anything like that before and pulled the camera out of his backpack to take a picture.

They continued their climb and soon settled on a spot to eat the sandwiches his mom made for lunch before making the trek back down the mountain. By the time Steve got into the car he was sore, tired, but happy of the time he got to spend with his dad.

They continued the tradition. Hiking up Ko'olau Mountain during summer vacation. Sometimes his mother and Mary Ann would come along, his mother taking pictures to place in the photo late once they returned home. But most of the time it was just Steve and his father and that's the way Steve liked it.

So here comes the next one, next in line

Stay as young you can, for the longest time

'Cause those days flew by

Like a breeze just passing through

Once when I was little


	2. The Pieces Don't Fit Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Danny after his divorce from Rachel was finalized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter. Hope you find it appeasing
> 
> Also here's the link to the entire song folder: http://www.megaupload.com/?f=QEHCNBKN (copy and paste)

The Pieces Don’t Fit Anymore - Danny's feelings after the finalization of his divorce from Rachel.

Well I can't explain why it's not enough  
Cause I gave it all to you  
And if you leave me now  
Oh just leave me now  
It's the better thing to do  
It's time to surrender  
It's been too long pretending  
There's no use in trying  
When the pieces don't fit anymore

The beer, just like the last two, tasted bitter in his mouth, but Danny didn't care as he swallowed the entire contents of the bottle in one gulp, allowing it to burn the back of his throat before releasing another anguished sigh. For him it's been a long and tiring day. He's been up for hours, having to be at the station at seven and participating in a drug bust around noon; Danny thought the worst part of his day was over. That was until he got a call from his lawyer about his divorce being finalized.

He knew it was coming and yet he still felt a sharp pain in his heart when the lawyer told him the news; his marriage was over. The woman he vowed to spend the rest of his life with was walking out of his life. Various reasons, she stated, but the main one in Danny's opinion was that his wife-sorry ex-wife didn't have what it took to be a cops' wife. His constant being in danger had started to wear thin on Rachel's emotional state. So much so that she started having small anxiety attacks every time the phone rang after seven p.m. and Danny wasn't home. She blamed him for her mental state, yelled at him for not putting his family first, and pushing him away even more.

Danny once held the mentality that people in unhappy marriages could find happiness again with each other if they really tried. His admiration for his parent's 35-year marriage had given him the notion that he could work things out with Rachel if he tried. So he did.

He went to every dreadful counseling session. Tried to be more agreeable and less aggressive, hoping to keep the peace between them. Danny even went so far as to cut back on his hours at the station. Everything he could to make Rachel see that they belonged together and no marriage came without its trials and tribulations. How could a marriage even be defined as great without them? But no matter what he did nothing worked and by the end Danny's entire being was tired of fighting. Finally realizing he didn't have the strength.

And why should he. Sure it wasn't easy being married to a cop but did she ever stop to think about his fears? Every day he put his life on the line to keep people, complete strangers, safe, and make the world a better place for both her and Grace. His job entailed nothing but risks but they were ones he was willing to take if it kept dangerous criminals off the street. Drug dealers, murderers, rapist, pedophiles - all scumbags that needed to be locked away and the world needed Danny's help to do so. There was a chance he could lose his life on the job, yes, but he took an oath to serve and protect, no matter the cost or consequences. She knew that when she met him but if she didn't understand that now then there's wasn't anything Danny could do except comply with her last request. Divorce her and give her a chance at happiness with someone normal.

Still Danny had the one thing Rachel couldn't ever take from him, his daughter Grace. The separation upset her, not having both her parents around her was both confusing and terrifying but Danny tried to keep things normal as possible. Visiting her every chance he got and reassuring her that he was always going to be there for her whenever she needed him. Everything he did now was for her sake because Grace's love meant the world to him and in her eyes he was her hero. He knew as long as he had that he would be okay in life.

Deeply lost in hazy beer-filled thoughts Danny almost didn't hear the knock on his motel room door. He didn't get up to answer it, completely wishing whoever was on the other side to go away. They didn't and responded by knocking even louder. Danny got up to answer the door groaning loudly. He didn't want to let them in but the persistent knocking might disturb the other losers who were crashing at the same dump and entice them to call the manager.

Swinging the door open, Danny was surprised to find his brother Matt standing on the other side, a six pack in his hand. "What are you doing here Matty?" he asked, voice despaired.

"How could I not be?" was Matt's response as he pushed past Danny and into the small room. "I brought beer."

"I can see that. Look Matt you don't-"

"Yes I do, because you're my brother and that's what brother's do. I have no doubt in my mind you wouldn't do the same for me."

Arguing would not do any good since Matt was like a dog with a bone. Besides, he didn't have enough fight in him to argue, especially with his brother who was trying to help. "Alright," he blew, completely defeated. "You can stay but can we just...not talk. I'm not feeling up to it."

Matt nodded his head. "Whatever you want," he replied with a small smile as he sat down and placed the beer on the table. He broke two off, keeping one for himself while holding the other one out for Danny.

Danny may not have had a marriage anymore, but he still had a daughter and family that loved him. At that moment he couldn't ask for anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two down, eight more


	3. Better Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's thoughts on Danny and how his life has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with another chapter just like I said I would be. For all those reading I hope you find chapter just as entertaining as the last. If you want to listen to and/or download any of the songs related to this fic you can here: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=5WLFBMVN
> 
> Once again shout outs go to huntress69 who helped me with the entire process. Thanks :)

That you are all that I need  
For you, I give my soul to keep  
You see me, love me  
Just the way I am  
For you I am a better man  
I said you are the reason  
For everything that I do  
I'd be lost, so lost, without you

Since Steve agreed to run the governor's task force and chose Danny to be his partner if was safe to say that his life has never been the same. But not for reasons outsiders might think. Sure Danny was loud and abrasive and subconsciously went on long tirades that caused Steve's mind to blank every once in a while. No it was Danny's stubbornness that forced Steve to change his mindset.

Steve was a Navy SEAL, a Lieutenant Commander, which meant he was used to men following his orders. They played by his rules alone and if they didn't like his decisions his men never showed it. And they sure as hell didn't give him smack or backtalk. He was also used to using whatever means necessary to get the job done, a mentality he drilled into the men under him.

But Danny was different. Steve realized that the moment Danny gave him a right hook to the jaw after Steve tried to order him into submission. That showed him that Danny didn't care what his rank was or if the Governor was on his speed dial. Danny's wasn't a soldier. Furthermore he proved that he was no one's puppet.

It took a while for Steve to process the new information. Having never encountered someone like Danny before left him with mixed feelings of the uncertain kind. Would Danny tear him a new one every time he hung someone off a roof or pushed a suspect into a shark tank? He started to think that maybe he was rubbing off on Danny when the detective tied a suspect to the hood of the car and drove him through the streets of Honolulu. But Steve discovered that it was a onetime only ordeal when a few weeks later he found himself being chewed out once again by Danny's sharp tongue.

It wasn't until a case they were working on, one where Steve reverted to his old SEAL days, almost fell apart and a murderer was set free on a technicality. Danny had been pissed, blaming Steve for the fallout and guilt immediately set in. That's when Steve came to the conclusion that maybe Danny's way wasn't necessarily wrong. Sure his way was sometimes quicker and more effective but it wouldn't mean anything if an evil nutcase was let back on the streets because of something he did.

So he did his best to tone down his mad methods, remembered to Mirandize suspects, and follow the rules of police procedure...to a certain extent. No matter what Steve's current job title was he was still a Navy SEAL at heart. Still he tried and it didn't take long for Danny to notice.

Sitting at his desk, going over paperwork from their latest drug bust when he looked up to see Danny leaning against the door. "Can I help you?"

Danny simply smiled. "No, just came to say that you did a good job out there today, McGarrett."

Steve smiled back, proud. "Thank you Danno."

He frowned. "What I tell you about calling me that?"

The smile didn't leave Steve's face. "Come on Danny, you know you love it."

"Cute babe," Danny chuckled, rubbing a hand over mouth and chin. "Very cute." He paused for a moment, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets. "But seriously though," he began again. "You actually listened to me about how the whole bust should go down and because of it everybody lived and we caught the bad guys. They're going away for a long time," he ended with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you do know what you're talking about sometimes," teased Steve playfully.

Not one to be outdone, Danny smirked as he responded, "And I guess you can teach an old Army dog new tricks."

"Dammit Danny it's Navy!" Steve growled only to look up and see that Danny was no longer standing in the doorway of his office. Sighing, he returned his attention back to his paperwork. "Forget it," he muttered quietly to himself.


	4. Love Is Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny thinks about Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back once more. Will be making more frequent updates as my birthday rolls closer around. It's Wednesday in case you were wondering. Anyways.

4) Love is Hard - Danny contemplates telling Steve how he feels.

Tick...tock...tick

Danny looked up from the paperwork he was supposed to be doing to stare out at his team. Steve, Chin, and Kono were standing around the main computer laughing, probably at something preposterous or Steve related or possibly both while he was stuck inside his office doing the paperwork. He didn't mind however. Sure he complained about doing it all the time but the real truth was he liked it. It helped calm his nerves in a way, forcing him to unwind without the use of fatty foods, alcohol, or television. Plus it gave him quiet time to think.

Click...click...click

He finished writing another sentence when he looked up for a second time to see that Kono had left, leaving Chin and Steve alone at the computer. Danny couldn't help but wonder what the rookie was doing now but the thought went as quickly as it came when he noticed that Steve's eyes were focused on him. His breath hitched and for a split second Danny forgot how to breathe. That had been happening a lot to him lately. His heart beating uncontrollably, face flushing, words stuttering all because Steve said something or touched him in a way that work partners should never touch. Not without fear of getting sued for sexual harassment anyways.

Yes it took a lot of beers and restless nights for Danny to realize that he had feelings for Steve. Deep, unrefined, 'I wanna screw you so hard you'll be limping for a week' type of feelings that no man should ever have, especially for his work partner and in actuality that was all Steve could ever be to him. So Danny would just have to work through his feelings until they went away. Or he repressed them enough that eventually he forgot about them, whichever came first. Finally he remembered how to breathe, took a deep breath, and turned his attention back to his work.

Tick...tock...tick.

When Danny looked up a third time it appeared that everyone had gone, either back to their respective offices or gone for the evening. Danny went with the first option since no one stopped by to tell him goodbye, a ritual that everyone often partook in. He was partially grateful because if Steve was in his office he was probably doing work and not staring at him creepily from across the room. On the other hand, Danny realized that if Steve was in his office then the other man wasn't staring at him creepily from across the room. His own Catch-22.

And it kicks so hard,   
It breaks your bones.   
Cuts so deep   
It hits your soul.   
Tears your skin and   
Makes your blood flow.   
It's better that you know,   
That love is hard.

Part of Danny wished he had the balls to walk up to Steve, capture him into a kiss, and lay all the cards out on the table. Maybe Steve would kiss him back and the two of them could turn their partnership into something more. Something substantial, concrete, permanent, serious. Those were all good words for him but Danny wasn't foolish. Kissing Steve could have a very different outcome. He knew that if he did that he would not only be risking his job but the best partnership he ever had. Not to mention the fact that Kono and Chin were becoming more like family to him every day. Telling Steve the truth could end up worse than he could ever possibly imagine and somehow Danny didn't think he could ever take that risk.

Sighing Danny thought about calling it quits for the night, finishing up the paperwork the next day and the beer in his refrigerator tonight. That would probably be the only thing that would relax him and get his mind off of one Steve McGarrett. Danny realized suddenly that that might be easier said than done when that same Steve McGarrett was standing in his doorway, smiling at him.

"May I help you?" Danny managed to choke out as he pretended to focus on his paperwork.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to go and have a few beers with me."

"I have paperwork to finish which, need I remind you, was supposed to be your job since you were the one who blew up the drug dealers' garage."

"For the last time that was an accident and it was bound to happen anyways," growled Steve, rolling his eyes. "It usually does when one cooks Meth using highly unstable ingredients."

"Still, your turn to do the paperwork and yet you stiffed me again. So now, because of you I have to stay here an extra hour to finish it while the rest of my team cavorts into the night."

Steve frowned at Danny's statement. "Cavorts, really Danno," he replied.

"It's a word," Danny mumbled, looking down again. Suddenly a swift hand came down and slid the paper from underneath his hands and he looked to see Steve smirking down at him. "I really need to finish that."

"And I really want to go out for some beers and you really need to come with me. Besides, this will still be here tomorrow."

Danny glared at Steve for a moment until he realized that it wasn't working. Steve was simply standing there, holding the paper in his hand, and smiling smugly. So much for going home alone. Finally he sighed. "You're not going to leave me alone until I agree to go are you," he asked.

Steve shook his head and grinned. "Nope."

Sighing again, Danny rubbed his face before standing up. "Alright fine, you win I'll go," he grumbled. "But you're buying."

Using his free hand, Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "I got it covered," Steve replied, still grinning.

He rolled his eyes as he grabbed his keys and threw them to Steve, something that had become second nature to him. "Let's get out of here," he smirked, leaving his office, Steve right behind him.

Maybe repressing his feelings one more day wouldn't be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to McDanno. Don't you just love it.


	5. If The Rain Must Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes to a decision about Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late but it's been one hell of a week already. Hope this makes up for my tardiness.

As he made his way down the street he heard the soft music coming from the street performer. It was a young girl, a small crowd surrounding her already, stemming from the fact that she possessed a really nice voice. Usually whenever Steve found himself passing one he would chuck a couple of bucks into their guitar case but for some reason he found himself actually listening.

But if the rain must fall  
If I lose it all  
If the world comes down and takes any soul  
If the sky turns black  
And there's no way back  
It won't matter much to me  
If I had you

The words clutched Steve’s heart as he thought about it. His parents were in love, that much he knew for sure. He could see that whenever they looked at each other. The love was there. Deep...memorizing...eternal. Even as a child Steve knew he wanted that someday when he was old enough to understand and respect it.

All I need is your love  
That's all I need

He didn’t get to hear the rest of the song when his phone started ringing and he immediately knew who it was. They had a case. After hanging up the phone, he reached into his wallet, pulled out a ten, and placed it into the guitar case. Steve could hear her singing as he ran back to his car.

Throughout the entire case Steve’s mind would wander back to the lyrics of the song. He’d known for a while that he had feelings for Danny that went beyond brotherly, that his partner was becoming a permanent fixture in not only his life but his heart as well. He just wasn't sure if he had the courage to act on them. Steve also wasn't sure if Danny would return the said feelings.

All I need is your love

Finally Steve couldn't take it anymore and before he knew it he was shoving his paperwork to the side and hightailing it to Danny's office. As usual his partner went into a tangent about not having time to cavort at a bar when there was paperwork to be done but Steve wasn't having it. He needed to tell Danny his feelings tonight while he had the courage. Grabbing the papers right out of Danny's reach, Steve held them hostage until Danny had no choice but to comply with Steve's wishes and agree to go out for drinks.

He had of course, never intended to take Danny to the bar and plastered an innocent look on his face as pulled the Camaro into his driveway.

"I thought we were going out for beer," asked Danny perplexed, as he got out of the car.

Steve shrugged, trying to look as innocent as possible. "I remembered that I brought a six pack yesterday so I decided we could just have a drink here."

"You just don't want to pay for drinks tonight."

"Yeah, that too."

Danny knew there was more than what Steve was telling him but didn’t want to push the issue. So instead he nodded and followed Steve inside. As soon as he entered the house Danny made himself comfortable on the sofa and turned on the TV while Steve grabbed the beers out of the refrigerator.

With a shaking breath, Steve made his way over to the sofa and handed Danny a beer before sitting down.

They sipped their beers quietly, listening to the sounds coming from the television. Every now and then Danny would gaze at Steve out the corner of his eye to find him taking short nervous breaths. He immediately became alert. "Steve," he began, placing his half drunk beer on the table. "Is everything alright?"

'It's now or never,' the voice inside his head told him and Steve decided to go with now. "No," he finally answered as he grabbed the remote from Danny’s hand and turned off the television. Placing his beer on the table, he turned his body so that he was now completely facing Danny. "Danny I’m about to do something and it's something you may not like but I have to do it or else I’m going to go mad."

He was confused by what Steve was saying but he didn’t move away. Instead he turned so he was facing Steve as well. "What are you going to do?" asked Danny nervously.

"This," and without any more warning Steve leaned forward and kissed Danny softly on the lips. Danny didn’t respond the way Steve had hoped and after a brief few seconds he pulled away. "Danny-"

"Why did you just kiss me?" Danny asked immediately.

"Isn’t it obvious?"

"If it were do you think I would be asking you to explain why you were just attacking me with your lips?"

Steve's mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally let out a heavy sigh and spoke. "Fine Danny, the truth is that I like you. I really like you more than a friend, more than a partner and I’m tired of hiding my feelings for you."

"Oh," Danny replied softly as he felt his mouth go dry. "Anything else."

"If you don’t feel the same I completely understand and we can forget this ever happened if that's what you want," stated Steve, looking away so Danny couldn't see the hurt in his eyes. He'd faced rejection before but it never cut him as deeply. But then again he'd never met anyone as life-changing as Danny Williams. "I just needed you to know the truth."

He remained silent for a while, letting it sink in that his partner who he had feelings for reciprocated those exact feelings. It made his heart swell with happiness and his stomach do gymnastic style somersaults. Danny could feel the tension radiating off of Steve's body and decided to put the Navy man out of his misery. "Okay," was all he said, smiling.

Steve slowly turned to face Danny and frowned when he saw Danny's giddy smile. "Okay? That’s all you have to say is 'okay'?"

Danny gave him a shrug. "What else do you want me to say?"

Now it was Steve's turn to shrug wildly. "I don’t know. Something else besides okay."

"Well I could do that or," he paused for a moment as he moved closer to Steve. Wrapping a hand around the back of Steve’s neck, he pulled him forward, "I could do this."

Danny didn’t wait, kissing Steve on the mouth, thrusting his tongue inside, and smiling at the moan that escaped his partner’s throat. He pulled away, grinning at the dopey smile stuck on his partner's face. "See the truth is I like you too. I just needed to make sure that we were both on the same page."

Steve smiled a little harder and moved as close as he could to Danny before wrapping his arms around Danny's waist. "Danny, not only are we on the same page I think we're on the same paragraph," Steve replied huskily.

Danny didn't move and for a few moments he didn't talk. He was too busy listening to the voices in his head.

A quiet Danny was never a good sign Steve knew, which only made him grip Danny's waist even tighter. "Danny-"

"You do realize, that if we do this, there's no going back after tonight right."

Steve could hear the nervousness and worry in his partner's voice. "Why would I want to go back when right here is always where I’ll want to be."

A chuckle escaped from Danny's lips as he bit down on his bottom lip. "You’re such a goofball," he stated, chuckling again with a smirk as his lips hovered over Steve's. "But I'm totally okay with that."

"Good," grinned Steve, kissing Danny again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!!! McDanno love at it's finest.


	6. Save Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny makes a sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter because it's my birthday still and I'm a giver.

Oh, and if you stay with me, honestly it's what I want  
But if you stay with me I know I'll hurt you more

The day had been an easy one. No high profile cases came through for the members of the task force so they spent their day catching up on paperwork and lounging around. Well, Danny was doing paperwork; he had no idea what the others were doing. Somewhere down the line he allowed his thoughts to drift to his partner who was in his own office doing God knows what. It sure the hell wasn't work.

So he thought about Steve and the fact that the two of them had been in a secret relationship for almost three weeks. Three weeks ago Steve kissed him suddenly and admitted that he had feelings for him. Danny of course questioned Steve's confession but after realizing that his partner's feelings for him were genuine, Danny gave Steve a passionate kiss of his own. They had been together ever since and these were the best days Danny had since moving to Hawaii. For some reason he found it easy to be with Steve. They got along well, even when they were arguing, never got bored in each other's company, and enjoyed spending time together. In Danny's eyes they fit well together. Those reasons alone should have been good enough for Danny to be happy but for some reason they weren't.

The truth was Danny couldn't help but compare his relationship with Steve to the one he had with Rachel. Danny hadn't changed at all. He was still hot-headed, brash, opinionated, and long-winded. Went to great lengths to prove he was right and could hold a grudge longer than anyone else he knew. Danny wasn't perfect and he never tried to be, for anyone. Not even for his wife, the woman he vowed to spend the rest of his life with.

In the end it was those qualities, Danny believed, that drove Rachel away. His profession might have been the reason for his divorce but Danny sometimes thought things would have been different if he was different. Less confrontational and more compassionate and if he had kept his opinions to himself and in its place learned to be more open to other's suggestions. His head was full of maybes but Danny quickly realized that he couldn't live in a world of maybes.

Paperwork soon forgotten, all he could focus on was his relationship with Steve and what that meant. Steve made him happy but happiness didn't always last. He was happy once upon a time with Rachel and that hadn't turned out they way he planned. In the end they ended up despising each other, using vicious words to tear the other apart. Danny hated the aftereffects of his divorce and he wasn't sure if he was strong enough to go through that again. If things went wrong with Steve Danny would lose not only a partner but a job as well. And he had a feeling that the HPD would not welcome him back with open arms. Suddenly Danny realized what he had to do, the sacrifice he had to make.

Looking up, Danny saw that it was almost five o'clock which meant Steve was about to come and tell them they could go home. That also meant Steve would come to his office personally to invite him over for dinner. He had to see Steve first.

With painstaking movements, Danny walked to Steve's office and walked inside without knocking.

Steve knew it was Danny and looked up smiling. "Hey Danno, I was thinking-"

Danny quickly interrupted Steve before he could finish. Walking further inside, he closed the door so they could have privacy. "Before you ask me what my plans are for tonight," Danny began curtly. "I need to tell you something."

Steve sat back, surprised by Danny's tone. It was the one he used whenever he was about to be serious. "Okay."

The look on Steve's face forced Danny to lighten his tone. This was probably going to be hard enough on Steve already and Danny didn't want to make it even worse. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "You see the thing is...I've been thinking...a lot about you and me and this relationship. And I've come to realize that maybe us being together isn't such a good idea."

It took a moment for Steve to register exactly what it was Danny was telling him but when he finally did he found it hard to speak. "What?"

"I think that we should stop seeing each other."

"You can't be serious," Steve spat, seething and doing all he could to keep his breathing under control.

"Us being together is unprofessional on so many levels, not to mention what people might say when they find out because you know they will."

He snorted bitterly. "Pardon me but I always pegged you as someone who didn't care about what people thought about you."

Danny scowled in response. "I don't care what people think about me," he hissed.

"Then why are you saying this."

"Because Steve, think about - this. It's doomed to end badly and I don't know about you but I would like to spare myself the pain and heartache that a breakup would bring."

"It's only been three weeks."

"God Steve you don't know how much you mean to me and doing this is killing me but I need to be honest. I would only end up hurting you," Danny whispered painfully. "And that's the last thing I want to do, so I think that the quicker we accept this the easier it will be for us to move on. Besides, you're practically sex on legs, it won't be long before you find someone else and forget all about me."

"I don't want to forget about you Danny," hissed Steve angrily. "And how could I seeing as how we're still partners and we work together every day."

"I meant your feelings for me. We're both adults Steve. We should be able to act professional and cordial around each other. I don't see why we can't."

Steve shook his head vigorously as his he crossed his arms. "You know why we can't."

"Well we don't really have a choice."

It took all of Steve's self control not to walk over to Danny and pin him to the wall. "So that's it, I don't get a say."

"This is me doing what's best for the both of us. Maybe one day you'll thank me when you're living the life of your dreams."

Danny let out a staggering breath before walking out of Steve's office and out the door. He completely ignored the looks given to him by Chin and Kono as he headed for his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me. It gets better I promise.


	7. If You Don't Wanna Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's not letting go without a fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back once more. You know you love it

I'm gonna stay  
When you just wanna fight  
When you're closing your eyes  
'cause you don't wanna love me

I'm gonna stay  
You can't push me too far  
There's no space in my heart  
Where I don't wanna love you

 

Steve sat inside the dark tiny apartment for what seemed like hours as he waited for Danny to come back. Danny, the man who had walked into his office hours earlier and told him that their relationship was over, without so much as a decent explanation.

Steve tried to object but Danny was the stubborn one this time, not listening to a word Steve was trying to say. Instead he jolted out of his office and out of the building. He waited a minute before following, hoping that space would calm Danny down but by the time Steve made it downstairs Danny and the Camaro were gone.

Since Danny was his ride Steve had to call a cab to pick him. When the driver asked for the drop off location he immediately gave him Danny's address. If Danny thought this was over he had another thing coming.

The Camaro wasn't there when the cab pulled up at Danny's apartment but Steve paid the driver and got out anyway. His partner would have to come home eventually and when he did Steve would be there waiting for him. Steve waited for the cab driver to leave before he picked the lock and walked inside. Finally the wait was over when he heard Danny's car pull up and his keys jingle in the lock.

Danny immediately noticed the huge frame that was Steve McGarrett when he walked into his apartment. "What are you doing here, McGarrett?" asked Danny, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I came by to talk to you but you weren't here," Steve deadpanned, not getting up.

"So you decided to let yourself in. May I ask how?"

He shrugged. "Let's just say you're not the only one who knows how to pick a lock anymore."

"Right," sighed Danny as he reached up to loosen his tie. "Well at least you didn't kick down the door." Throwing his keys on the table he walked past Steve and into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator, let out another loud sigh, and turned around. "Why are you here, Steven?" he asked again, softly.

Steve finally stood up, crossed his arms, and with a firm voice spoke. "I came here to tell you that I respect your decision to call things off between us but I still have to tell you no. And when I say no I mean I don't accept it."

Danny's mouth fell open in shock. "You don't accept it," he finally managed to stutter out as he began slowly walking towards Steve. "You can't not accept it. It doesn't work that way."

Steve just shook his head nonchalantly and took a few steps of his own. "I just did."

Danny exploded. "Who the hell do you think you are telling me that you don't accept my decision to keep things professional between us! That us being together would do more harm than good and possibly ruin our lives in the long run. Why is it so hard for you to believe that I'm doing this for the both of us?"

"Both of us," scoffed Steve, glaring. "How can it be beneficial to the both of us when I'm not getting anything in return? Hell, you never even asked me what I wanted. No, this is all about you and what you want."

He sneered. "You don't know what you're talking about."

This time it was Steve's turn to explode. "Don't!" Taking a step back, he took a few calming breathes before speaking again. "Look, I get it Danny I do. I know that you're scared, dammit! I'm scared too but I'm not about to let fear ruin what you and I have."

"I'm not just scared I'm damaged," yelled Danny unexpectedly causing Steve to jump back startled. "Broken-"

"We're all a little damaged and broken Danny," Steve interrupted only to get a finger jab in the chest.

"I'm. Not. Worth. It," hissed Danny, stabbing his finger into Steve's chest hoping to get his point across. "It'll only be a matter of time before you realize that you can't live with me or my mouth or the person that I am and by then it will too late to escape this without heartache and animosity." He bit down hard on his bottom lip to keep from speaking but a soft sigh still escaped his lips. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled before speaking again. "Why not just call it quits before any more feelings get involved?" Danny replied softly. "What do you say?"

"It's too late for that Danny, we both know that," Steve smiled softly, grabbing Danny's hand and wrapping an arm around Danny's waist, pulling him close. "And if you think that putting an end to this and pretending you don't want me is going to help then you are a complete idiot."

He opened his mouth to rebuff the insult but he never got the chance as Steve bent down to kiss him. The fight went out of his body and Danny did the only thing he could. Grabbed the back of Steve's neck to deepen the kiss.

They pulled apart, breathlessly, and Danny rested against Steve for support. It took Danny awhile but he finally found the words he was looking for. "So what you're saying is that there's no way out of this?" he asked, voice small and timid.

Steve didn't hesitate to answer. Grinning, he pulled Danny even closer. "You're not getting rid of me that easily, Danno."

A moment of silence passed as Danny processed what he just heard. Steve wanted to be with him, only him, and nothing he said or do could change that. "Okay," replied Danny with a nod of his head and a soft smile. "I guess I don't really have a choice in the matter then do I."

"Nope," Steve answered smugly, kissing Danny once more. When they pulled apart for the second time, Steve motioned his head towards the door and smiled. "Let's get out here and go back to my place. We can order a pizza and have a few beers."

Danny scowled. "Why do we have to go all the way to your place?" he asked. "We can eat pizza and beer here."

"Yes, but sooner or later I plan on taking you to bed, devouring every inch of you, and I am not sleeping on that piece of crap sofa bed," Steve said adamantly before smiling coyly and giving Danny a quick kiss. "Especially when I have a big comfortable one made for two back at my house."

Danny rolled his eyes but didn't lose his smile. "Fine," replied Danny as he pulled away and grabbed his keys from the table. "Let's go, McGarrett."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, told you I'd fix it. Yay!


	8. Get To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is lost and disoriented and only the sound of Danny's voice can lead him back home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm back as if you had to ask.

8) Get To You - Steve wakes up in a strange place alone and disoriented. Only the sound of Danny's voice calling his name is giving hope for finding his way out.

It was dark. That's all that Steve saw when he opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by darkness. Darkness and trees that he could hear rustling in the wind. The tall grass and thick vines and roots underneath led Steve to believe that he was somewhere in a forest.

He couldn't see but he could sense there was a cut above his eye. There was also an intense pain in his lower abdomen. So unbearable that all Steve wanted to do was lie where he was and never move again. That's when he heard it. The sound of someone calling his name. It was faint, barely above a whisper but he heard it. Slowly he stood up, using a nearby tree for support until he was standing on his own. And then he began to walk.

 

Cause I'm on my way, I chased the day.

And I'll keep running all night.

 

Steve had no idea where he was going but he knew he couldn't stop. The voice didn't want him to. With each step the pain he felt intensified and there were moments he thought he wouldn't make it. Afraid that he would be stuck in the darkness forever with no one to find him. Leaning against a tree, he let out a shaky breath as his eyes began to close.

"Don't let go Steve. I need you."

It was like a shot through the heart, jerking his body and forcing his eyes to open. His body was overcome by another type of pain. A deep anguish, a pain that cut through his heart like a knife and etched into his soul. This pain was one Steve couldn't survive if he didn't make it out.

 

I'll get to you.

Just hold on a little longer.

I'll get to you.

Oh just don't give up on me love.

I will get to, I will get to you.

 

Gathering every ounce of strength he had Steve continued his quest through the darkness.

 

I just won't rest to catch my breath.

I will run every red light to get to you.

 

By this time he was running, ignoring the pain he felt and hurrying to get back to the voice. The voice that was encouraging him not to give up or let go. The voice that was leading him home. He was close, he could feel it. Only a few more steps and he would be-

"Steve can you hear me. Open your eyes if you can hear me."

The voice called out to him again but this time Steve could hear it clearly. The same loving and compassionate tone that guided him through the darkness was standing right next to him. Now he had to let them know that he was going to be alright by opening his eyes.

It was hard but he did as he was told. Slowly opening his eyes and smiling happily when they rested on the person in the room with him. "Danny," replied Steve hoarsely, looking up at Danny's smiling face. "Danno."

Squeezing Steve's hand softly, Danny gave Steve a triumphant smile. "You're awake," he stated but it was all he was able to get out when Steve's doctor and nurse waltzed into the room.

Steve could hear the sounds of other people coming into the room but his attention remained focused on Danny who, in the midst of it all never let go of his hand. He tried his best to make out what the doctor was saying about his condition but the need to sleep started to overpower him.

Danny wasn't an idiot. So when Steve's drooped down for the third time, Danny leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his partner's forehead. "You can go back to sleep Steve," whispered Danny lovingly. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

He chuckled and gave Steve another kiss, this time on the lips. "Promise."

"Good." A sense of peace washed over the Commander as he let the lull of several monitors and Danny's gentle touch rocked him to sleep. This time, when he was met by darkness he wouldn't be afraid. Danny was there with him. "I heard you," Steve whispered suddenly as he felt his eyes began to close again perhaps for the final time that day.

"What?"

"I heard you calling me and I came back. For you," finished Steve still smiling as the room faded to black.

 

No, I will get to you.

No, I will get to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and fluff. Just what the doctor ordered.


	9. Please Don't Stop the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight with Steve leaves Danny wondering about their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back once more ;)

He let out another painful sigh and ran his fingers through his messy blond hair as he replayed the conversation over again in his mind. A conversation he shouldn't have had with Steve anyway, especially since his partner had just been released from the hospital into his care.

 

If it's gonna be a rainy day

There's nothing we can do to make it change

We can pray for sunny weather

But that won't stop the rain

Feeling like you got no place to run

I can be your shelter 'til it's done

We can make this last forever

So please don't stop the rain

 

Danny let his mind roam to a few minutes before when everything between them was going great. Steve was finally home from the hospital after spending nearly a week there for a nearly fatal gunshot wound to the chest. A wound he received after jumping in front of a bullet that was meant for Danny. Danny would have been less angry about Steve's stupid daredevil decision if the SEAL had been wearing a vest but he wasn't, making Danny beyond pissed.

 

Luckily for them the bullet missed all vital organs and arteries and except for the blood loss Steve made a full recovery. Danny waited until Steve was well enough before bitching at him for being an over-sized idiot of course and made Steve promise to never do that again. Now that they were both at Steve's home all was right with the world in Danny's eyes. That was until Steve decided he was returning to work the next day, something his doctor strongly advised against.

 

"No Steve you can't come into work tomorrow!" yelled Danny. "The doctor said to take it easy for the next few days. And I don't know about you but when a medical professional tells me to take it easy I'm pretty sure he doesn't mean chasing after bad guys and beating them with Ninja skills."

 

"But Danny I'm fine," Steve argued back in his patented Navy SEAL pose. The one that said, 'I'm a Commander and I can do anything I want'. The one that Danny loathed greatly. "The doctor wouldn't have sent me home if I wasn't."

 

"The doctor sent you home because you were tap dancing on his last nerve along with the rest of the hospital staff. Because for some reason Steven J. McGarrett, you don't believe they know what they're doing. Never mind the fact that they spent years in school training and racking up debt with school loans so they can treat unappreciative jackasses like you for a living."

 

"I don't care Danny; I'm going to work and that's final."

 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Danny let out a series of heavy breaths before shaking his head angrily. "You know what, I'm sick of arguing with you," snarled Danny as he glared at Steve. "You act like such a big shot, like no one else's opinion matters but your own and that makes you an even bigger bastard. So you know what else? I'm done. If you don't care about your body and well being then neither do I."

 

Glaring at Steve one final time, Danny stomped up the stairs and into the guest room. He paced the floor for a few moments before sitting down on the bed, his back towards the door.

 

"God he pisses me off so bad," he hissed, running his fingers through his hair and yanking it all the while staring at the wall in front of him. "He walks around like he's Superman, like he's bulletproof. Like nothing can hurt him because he's a Navy SEAL but the jackass doesn't understand that he's human like the rest of us and bullets not only hurt they kill." His breathing began to regulate and the pounding in his head was starting to subside. The longer he sat there the calmer he became until he was speaking in soft tones. "He just doesn't get how important he is to the team...to Grace...to me," he stated to the empty room. "That if something happens to him we might not survive. He forgets that he has people to live for now, people who want to see him around a long time. And sometimes I wonder if he simply forgets how much we care or he just doesn't give a damn about his life in general." Danny paused for a second to push down the lump that was forming in his throat and threatening his airway. "If that's the case then how am I supposed to fight for a guy who doesn't want to fight for himself. I don't even know if I can."

 

Suddenly he could feel the atmosphere in the room change and two eyes gazing at the back of his head. "You don't have to stand in the doorway of your own house you know," replied Danny without even turning around.

 

"I guess I just wanted to hear what you had to say," Steve answered back softly, leaning against the doorway. "Besides, it would have been rude to interrupt."

 

Danny waved a hand around. "I usually don't do this brand of crazy. Talking to myself but I figured since you wouldn't listen maybe the walls would."

 

Steve stood there for a moment before walking over to the bed and sitting next to Danny. Grabbing his hand and placing it in his own. "Danny, I'm so sorry."

 

"Steve-" sighed Danny, too tired to look over at Steve and way too tired to argue.

 

Squeezing Danny's hand, he reached over and turned his face so that they were facing each other. "No Danny you were right," he admitted. "I'm so focused on getting the bad guys that sometimes I don't stop to think about my own safety. It's just instinct you know."

 

"Instinct. You don't get it," Danny barked as he stood up, the anger he was feeling flaring up again. "I mean my God Steve, you took a bullet for me and you weren't even wearing a vest. Your blood was on my hands and I thought you were going to die in front of me. Do you know how devastated I would be if I lost you, especially if it was because of me you were dead?!"

 

Steve stood up as well and grabbed Danny by the shoulders. He spoke but his voice was calm and stern. "Almost as heartbreaking for me if I lost you," he replied. "Danny the gun was aimed at your head and before I knew it I was throwing myself in front of you to protect you." Steve paused for a moment, tilting Danny's chin so his partner was looking at him directly in the eyes. "How do you think I would feel knowing that you were taken away from your family and there was something I could have done about it? I just want to protect you."

 

"I'm a cop, I know the risk and there may come a time you won't be able to protect me."

 

Steve could feel his breath quicken at the mere mention of his partner's untimely death. "Danny-"

 

But Danny wasn't having it. "No Steve, I don't want you to risk your life to save mine ever again. You promised, remember?" stated Danny adamantly, jabbing a finger into Steve's chest to get his point across. "Besides, you have a family that loves you too and it's time you realize that."

 

"I do now," Steve whispered as he rested his forehead against Danny's. "I really do."

 

Danny leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly against Steve's, giving him a chaste kiss. "Good because you've kinda grown on me and I really want to keep you around."

 

"Deal."

 

They pulled apart, only slightly, content on standing in each other's arms, Danny's head resting against Steve's chest. After a few moments passed Danny looked up again and gave Steve a smile. "I love you Steve."

 

Steve didn't even hesitate. "I love you too, Danno."

 

Later on that night while the couple lay in bed waiting for sleep to overcome them, Steve suddenly began shaking Danny's arm gently. "Danny-"

 

"Yeah," murmured Danny, opening one eye.

 

"Promise that you'll never give up on me," he whispered somberly. "No matter how obnoxious or stubborn or pig-headed I become just don't-"

 

Danny could hear a childlike fear in his partner's voice. The fear of being left alone and he knows he has to do something quick before it has time to fester in Steve's mind. So Danny turned over so they were facing each other and cupped the sides Steve's face with his palms. "Listen to me, McGarrett, and listen good because I'm only going to say this once," replied Danny in a firm tone. "You and me, we're in this for the long run babe and I swear on my life that I will never stop fighting for you or with you for that matter. Do you understand?"

 

And just like that Danny soothed his mind with those words making Steve nod his understanding.

 

"Good, now go to sleep, Steven. Some of us have work in the morning," he smirked, turning back over.

 

Steve smiled as he tightened his grip around Danny. "Okay, Danno."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nine down and only one more to go. So excited


	10. You Make It Real For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's life is complete now and it's all thanks to Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to go ahead and post the the final chapter today. Had nothing else going on so-

Steve opened his eyes and let them linger on Danny's sleeping form, smiling happily as he did so. These were the days he lived for now. The lazy Saturday and Sunday mornings the couple would enjoy when Steve declared his team take the weekend off to rest. They were 5-0 after all and the occasional weekend off was necessary.

 

There's so much craziness surrounding me,

There's so much going on it gets hard to breathe

When all my faith has gone, you bring it back to me,

You make it real for me

 

On these mornings Steve would forgo his morning swim and sleep in. Usually he woke first, letting his eyes flutter open to see his chest pressed against his lover's back with an arm wrapped tight around his waist. If was as if even while sleeping Danny was never close enough for Steve.

 

While Danny remained sleeping Steve lied there and gazed at Danny's body. Starting at his broad shoulders, Steve's eyes would then drift down to Danny's toned chest and the blond coarse hair that covered it.

 

Soon Danny began to stir, signaling to Steve that his partner was close to waking.

 

"Is it time to get up already?" murmured Danny sleepily as he pushed back closer to Steve.

 

Bingo. "Yep," Steve grinned, brushing his lips against the sensitive patch of skin behind Danny's ear. "Grace will be up soon and we promised her a pancake breakfast."

 

"No, you promised her a pancake breakfast," he snorted in response. "I was perfectly content on feeding her cereal."

 

"Danny it's pancakes and besides, they're your pancakes. You can't seriously deny us, the people you say you love, homemade blueberry pancakes. Think of the look in Grace's eyes if I tell her that you don't want to make her pancakes." And that does the trick because he can feel Danny's breath hitch in his throat at the mention of his daughter.

 

Danny let out a deep growl and opened both of his eyes finally. "I'm up...I'm up," he stated as he sat up and rubbed any remaining sleep out of his eye. Pressing a quick kiss against Steve's lips, he slid out of bed and walked to the other side of the room to grab a tee-shirt to slip on. "I will head down to the kitchen now and begin making breakfast for the three of us. Would you like to request anything else, your highness?" Danny asked jokingly.

 

"Turkey bacon and eggs please my loyal servant," replied Steve playfully, barely having time to avoid the pillow that flew towards him. "Hey, you asked."

 

He walked back over to the bed and gave Steve another kiss. "I hate you so much," he muttered, leaving the room.

 

"Love you too Danno," Steve called out to him smiling before laying back down again.

 

Twenty minutes later Steve, Danny, and Grace were sitting at the table chattering away about the plans they had for the day. Grace of course wanted to go swimming like always and Danny complained about sharks and jellyfish but ultimately conceded to his daughter's request. Steve smiled at the two of them, not caring what they did as long as they were together.

 

That's how the day always started. Breakfast was followed by an activity Grace picked out and the men had no choice but to oblige. Not even Steve could withstand the force that was Grace William's puppy dog eyes. When they settled on swimming, they usually traveled to Steve's backyard as was the plan for today.

 

They started out in the water together, all of them of them splashing around in the warm ocean water. Grace's laughter filled the Hawaiian air and it wasn't long before Steve and Danny were joining in. In the beginning Steve was unsure about how Grace would react to his relationship with her father but she welcomed him with open arms and practically claimed him as a part of her new family.

 

After a quick break for lunch, they returned back to the beach for some more fun. This time building sandcastles that were fit for Princess Grace who declared that the castle would be her domain to rule. Steve had no problem with that. As long as Grace was happy so was he.

 

And I am running to you baby,

You are the only one who saves me

That's why I've been missing you lately,

'Cause you make it real for me

 

Never in a million years did Steve think that this would be his life. Maybe in a different world, one where he didn't know Danny, Steve would live out his life happy as a Navy SEAL. But here in this world with Danny it was more than Steve could ask for.

 

How could he not be happy when he got to spend his weekends with the man he loved and the little girl who was starting to feel like his own? Spending the weekend swimming and grilling when the weather allowed and if it didn't then the three of them would pick out their favorite DVD's, curl up on the couch with a hoard of snacks, and have a movie marathon. Of course Steve would argue the unhealthiness of the snacks and Danny would counter with an idiotic statement about it being the weekend. And according to Danny that's what the weekends were for, to sleep late and pig out. Steve would try rebuff again but then Grace would look up at him with a pleading smile and twinkling eyes and Steve would have no choice but to succumb to the William's wishes. Even a hard core criminal would break at the sight of Grace's 'pretty please with cherries on top' puppy dog face.

 

Soon the day was over as quickly as it began and after a meal of homemade chicken Parmesan, which Danny prepared, Rachel was there to pick up Grace.

 

Both men hugged and kissed the little girl goodbye and watched the Mercedes disappear out of the driveway before closing the door and sighing. Steve knew how sad his partner would become whenever Grace went back with Rachel so he reached over and grabbed Danny's hand, leading him to the sofa. They sat down and positioned themselves so that Steve was leaning against the arm and Danny was leaning against him.

 

Suddenly, in the midst of the quietness, Danny spoke. "You know what's funny," he began. "I've been spending so many nights here that I can't remember the last time I spent the night at my apartment."

 

"So. That place sucks anyway."

 

"To you, it sucks to you but to me it has everything I need. Not to mention it's quaint and charming."

 

Steve rolled his eyes. "Charming Danno, really," he scoffed.

 

"Yes really," smirked Danny, turning to look at Steve. "I was also thinking that maybe I should go back there tonight. No point in paying rent if I'm not going to sleep there."

 

"You don't have to, go back to your apartment or pay rent."

 

Danny frowned confused. "What do you mean?"

 

"Well," began Steve, smiling softly. "I've gotten used to you sleeping and spending all your time here and I really don't want you to go back to that hellhole ever. I was just thinking that maybe we should, I don't know, take the next step."

 

Before Danny knew it a dopey grin was spreading over his entire face as he continued staring at Steve. "Why Steven, are you officially asking me to move in?"

 

"What if I am?"

 

"Well if you are then I can say yes and you can stop sneak moving me in."

 

Steve suddenly lost his smile and began to frown. "What are you talking about?"

 

"What am I talking about?" Danny let a bout of laughter before sitting up and turning to face Steve. "I'm talking about how most of my clothes and ties are hanging up in your closet. My coffee maker is in your kitchen. The fridge and pantry are stocked with food you wouldn't be caught dead eating. Not to mention your DVR is filled with my favorite shows along with most of my DVD collection." He paused for a moment as if he was contemplating before snapping his fingers and smirking coyly. "Oh and did I forget to mention the boxes from my storage unit are up in your attic."

 

"How did you know about that?" asked Steve nervously as if he had been caught red-handed.

 

"The manager called me Steven. Told me that someone from 5-0 was stacking my boxes on the back of a truck for official police business. I immediately told them that it was fine and I knew exactly what was going on, which was a lie by the way because I didn't even know you had the key."

 

"I got it out of your office drawer when you were using the bathroom."

 

"And the reason you hijacked my personal belongings?"

 

Steve sighed. "Because it didn't make sense for you to pay extra money for a storage unit when I have more than enough space here for you and your things."

 

Danny smiled. "True and thus further proving my point that you were being sneaky moving me in. But do you really want to know what tipped me off."

 

"What?" asked Steve.

 

"The pink and purple paint you have hidden away in the corner of your garage." It came out softer than Danny intended but just the thought of Steve doing that for his daughter made his heart swell with happiness. "You were thinking about giving Grace Mary's old room, weren't you?"

 

"Yeah," he smiled sheepishly, trying to will down the blush that was now flooding his cheeks. "I mean, I was going to redo the room anyways but then I remembered Grace saying that pink and purple were her favorite colors, so I decided to redecorate the room for her. I was going to ask you if that was okay."

 

Reaching over, he grabbed Steve's hand and squeezed it softly. "She really loves you, you know that right."

 

Steve nodded. "I know."

 

"And she would love nothing more than have a room she could call her own when she's here for the weekend. And I would love nothing more than to wake up every morning next to you."

 

He couldn't contain the smile that threaten to split his face in half as he leaned forward until Danny was lying on the sofa and he was towering over him. "So is that a yes."

 

"It's a yes you sneaky Ninja, Navy Neanderthal otherwise known as the guy I'm totally crazy about. I'll move in with you."

 

You make it real for me

 

Steve captured Danny's lips into a searing kiss and moaning happily when Danny immediately responded. This was his life now. He had a home, a family, a place to belong but most importantly he had Danny. What more could a guy ask for. Steve just hoped Danny didn't find the ring locked away in his father's old desk drawer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end folks. Thanks for hanging with me till the end.


End file.
